1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding assembly. In particular, the invention relates to a shielding assembly which is adapted to shield a user or users from sun and/or wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, protection from the sun or wind has been generally achieved using temporary or permanent structures such as umbrellas, gazebos, marquees and sails. In all of these arrangements the assembly is substantially static and, as such, they are prone to allowing sunlight through to the area intended to be covered and protected on movement of the sun.
The invention advantageously provides an assembly which is adjustable to shield a user from the sun under various conditions, and which optionally may also provide shielding from wind. The shielding from the wind is advantageously independent of the sun shielding operation of the assembly. The invention advantageously has extremely broad application providing not only temporary assemblies for use, for example, on the beach or in a picnic area, but also permanent structures which cover, for example, swimming pools, playgrounds, dining areas or the like.
According to the present invention there is provided a shielding assembly comprising:
a shield for shielding a user of the assembly; and
a support for supporting said shield, the support including at least one elongate member relative to which said shield is moveably mounted;
wherein movement of said shield relative to the at least one elongate member, optionally in combination with movement of one or more of said elongate members, facilitates three-dimensional movement of the shield about a defined region below said at least one elongate member, the three-dimensional movement including a vertical component, a longitudinal component and a lateral component.
As used herein, three-dimensional movement including vertical, longitudinal and lateral components refers to movement of the shield which can be broken down into three components corresponding to the X, Y and Z axis of movement.
The support, shield and the mounting of the shield relative to the support may take any suitable configuration. In particular, the support may comprise any suitable number of elongate members, the shield may be of any suitable shape or size, and the mounting of the shield may include any suitable mounting provided that the movement of the shield, optionally in combination with movement of one or more of the elongate members facilitates three-dimensional movement of the shield about a defined region below the at least one elongate member.
In one embodiment the support includes a single elongate member, preferably in the form of an arch support, or a pair of elongate members, and the shield is mounted for longitudinal movement relative to the elongate member, for example such that the shield can track along the elongate member to provide optimal shielding from the sun. In this embodiment, the shield may be mounted on the inner or outer surface of the elongate member. Further, the elongate member may be adapted to be pivotally mounted at at least one end thereof to facilitate transverse movement of the elongate member, and therefore the shield relative to the longitudinal plane of the elongate member. Alternatively, the shield may be mounted for transverse movement relative to the elongate member itself. Further, the shield is preferably mounted such that it is lockable relative to the elongate member.
Where the elongate member is pivotally mounted at only one end thereof, this mounting may be, for example, on a wall the other end of the elongate member being mounted for tracking relative to the ground. Conversely, the elongate member may be pivotally mounted to the ground at one end and mounted for tracking relative to a wall at the other. Alternatively, both ends of the elongate member may be pivotally mounted relative to the ground so that the member may tilt about an axis defined by the ends thereof.
According to this embodiment, as stated above, the shield may be mounted relative to the elongate member by any suitable means. The mounting may, for example, comprise a single point of contact between the shield and the elongate member, or may comprise a plurality of points of contact or a track on the shield which runs along the elongate member. Other alternatives will be readily ascertained and determined by those skilled in the art. Further attachments may also be provided for additional shielding, for example from wind, or to provide netting to protect a user from insects.
According to another embodiment, the support includes a fixed member and an articulated arm pivotally mounted to the fixed member, the shield being mounted for longitudinal movement relative to the articulated arm. In this embodiment, the fixed member may take any suitable form, but advantageously includes a strut from which the articulated arm hangs. As such, the articulated arm is rotatable around 360xc2x0 and the shield is movable, for example by tracking as previously discussed, along the length of the articulated arm. Alternatively, the articulated arm itself may be not only pivotally mounted relative to the fixed member, but also may be mounted such that the pivot point of the fixed member tracks along the articulated arm.
According to a further embodiment, the support includes a fixed elongate member and a moveable elongate member mounted for longitudinal movement relative to the fixed elongate member, the shield being mounted for longitudinal movement relative to the moveable elongate member. Preferably in this case, the moveable elongate member is mounted such that it tracks along the fixed elongate member, the fixed elongate member being in the form of an arch and the moveable elongate member being in the form of an incomplete arch, and the shield is mounted for tracking along the moveable elongate member. Each end of the fixed elongate member is advantageously secured to the ground, as is the distal end of the moveable elongate member, although the distal end of the moveable elongate member is pivotally mounted relative to the ground to facilitate tracking of the moveable elongate member along the fixed elongate member.
In still a further embodiment, the support includes two elongate members mounted at about 90xc2x0 to each other, each of the elongate members being pivotally mounted at each end thereof for longitudinal pivotal movement relative to the other elongate member, the shield being mounted for longitudinal movement relative to each of the elongate members.
The two elongate members in this case generally comprise a pair of arch supports which are positionable at about 90xc2x0 to each other, and which are movable relative to each other. This may be achieved using two separate and individual arch supports, or a single continuous loop which is constructed to provide a cross arrangement. The shield is mounted on each of the arch supports, each of the supports being moveable relative to, and substantially around the axis of, the other support. In this case, therefore, the shield is moveably mounted relative to each of the individual arch supports. It will be understood that both supports may be moved simultaneously if desired to reposition the shield.
According to still a further embodiment of the invention the assembly is operable between a collapsed orientation and an assembled orientation, wherein in the collapsed orientation the support includes a pair of concentric members an inner member of which mounts the shield, the concentric members being moveable to an intermediate orientation wherein the concentric members are oriented at about 90xc2x0 to each other, and from the intermediate orientation to the assembled orientation wherein lower potions of the concentric members are compressed to provide a base for the support, the shield being supported within the support when the assembly is in the assembled orientation.
In this embodiment, the shield and the concentric members, in the collapsed orientation, may be secured to each other as desired, but are preferably secured by a suitable locking mechanism. Similarly, in the assembled orientation the concentric members and shield may be maintained in place by any suitable means. For example, the concentric members may be locked together in their assembled orientation at their points of contact, the assembled concentric members being oriented at about 90xc2x0 relative to each other, and the shield secured to the concentric members within the formed support.
In a further embodiment, the support includes a plurality of pivotally mounted elongate members and a pivotally mounted central mounting member extending from a proximal end of a substantially upright strut, the shield extending over said support and being movably mounted relative to each of the elongate members and centrally fixedly mounted relative to the central mounting member.
Still further, the support may include a support strut having an elongate member extending therefrom, the shield being pivotally mounted relative to a distal end of the elongate member and including a plurality of lateral tracking means which are movable relative to the distal end of the elongate member. For example, the tracking means may include a plurality of laterally extending ridges relative to which the distal end of the elongate member is moveably mounted.
According to another embodiment, the support means comprises at least three support struts forming a frame, the shield being movably mounted within or outside the frame.
Taking, for example, an arrangement where the support means comprises three struts, the shield may comprise a triangular shield, each corner of which is adapted to run along a respective strut. Alternatively, one or each of the corners may be detachable and reattachable to a respective strut. This arrangement may also hold true for a circular or elliptical shield having three points of contact which contact a respective strut, and which are moveable along that strut and/or detachable and attachable to that strut. In yet another alternative, the shield may comprise a convex dome which is moveable within the struts of the support as desired. It will be recognised that in this embodiment, the material of the shield may necessarily be elasticised to ensure that movement of the shield is possible. For example, if the shield is triangular as two points of the triangular sheet are moved down two respective struts, the distance between the struts increases, thus the material must expand. Alternatively, taking this same example, each of the corners of the triangular sheet may be attached to an elastic cord which is in turn attached to the respective struts. In this case the triangular sheet could remain static, and the elastic cords extend as moved down the struts. Other alternatives will be readily determined by those skilled in the art.
Preferably, according to some embodiments, the shield is rotatable around its circumference which is, as described in the preceding paragraphs, lockable with respect to one or more of the struts of the support.
According to this embodiment, the shield, be it triangular, circular, elliptical or convex, may also be hung from the support beams, preferably using a wiring and/or pulley system such that a user of the assembly can alter the orientation of the shield with minimal effort. In this case, there is advantageously further provided means for retaining the shield in the desired position as set by the user of the assembly.
The struts of the support are preferably flexible, and may be tapered toward the top of the assembly to provide greater curvature. Furthermore, the struts may be connected at the top of the support by a joiner. For example, in the case of a three-strut support, the joiner would be a xe2x80x9cY-shapedxe2x80x9d joiner. Advantageously, for storage purposes, the struts may fold into two or more segments, for example, as is the case in conventional tent poles.
In a preferred embodiment, the shielding assembly, be it configured as described in any one of the above embodiments, comprises a wind shield means. This may be integral with the assembly, or may be an additional attachment to the assembly, depending on the configuration of the assembly. For example, if the assembly comprises 3 or more struts, the wind shield means may comprise a shield which is mounted between the lower portions of the struts around at least a part of the outer perimeter of the shelter. According to this embodiment, the wind shield may comprise pockets for receiving, for example, sand or water which stabilises the wind shield and/or assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the wind shield means comprises a wind shield which is moveably mounted, or which is mountable, relative to the shielding assembly, such that its position can be altered depending on the direction of the wind. For example, the wind shield may comprise a triangular arch which is attached to the shielding assembly at a point, and which is rotatable about the outer perimeter of the assembly. Preferably, the wind shield comprises locking means for locking the windshield in a position relative to the shielding assembly. Further, in certain embodiments the attachment of the shield may comprise an extended spine which is adapted to be slidably attached to the assembly, or which alternatively is independent of the assembly.
When the wind shield comprises a triangular arch, this preferably includes a longitudinal spine which is substantially central to the windshield. When in this configuration, in use the shield may be positioned such that the spine faces the prevailing wind, and thereby forms a more efficient wind break to the user of the assembly. In particular, the tapered sides and curvature of the shield arch advantageously such that optimal deflection of the wind is achieved. The wind shield, in a preferred embodiment, includes an upper circular opening which is positionable over the top of the shielding assembly to provide independent movement of the wind shield.
The shielding assembly may be secured to the ground by any suitable means. This may be somewhat dependent on the particular configuration of the support. For example, if the support comprises a single arch support, it may be necessary to secure the assembly using guy wires attached to the arch support. If the support comprises 3 or more struts, it may be more suitable to provide bags on each foot of the struts, the bag being adapted to receive, for example, sand or water. These and other means of securing the shielding assembly will be readily ascertained by a person in the art.
The assembly may also comprise additional attachments such as a canopy for protection from rain, or netting for protection from insects. Furthermore, a flow may be provided in various embodiments of the assembly.
For ease of assembly, as briefly mentioned above, the arch support(s) of each of the above embodiments are preferably adapted too be assembled using an internal pull-cord or elastic cords, or may be constructed to facilitate spring-loaded assembly.
Particular embodiments of the present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: